rocketrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Alfredsson
Greet͠ìngs ̧an̵d͝ salųta̧t́ion̶s͞,͞ br͞o̕wsers of ͞the͜ R͏o̷ck͠e͠t̵ ͢RṔ W̡ik͘į.̀ ̷M̶y ͟n͟a̶me͟ i҉s̸ ͜A͟lf̡r҉e͏ds͜so͟n͞ M̀. ̷S͞hines̛h̴el̢l,̶ b̵u͞t̶ ͜yòu ̕may si̵mp̡ly͝ ̧cal̕l̕ me ́A̡lf͝r͟e̡d͏. I sup̛po̕se͏ ỳo̢u ̷ar͠e h͟ere͠, at m͠y͢ ͞w͟ik̨i̷ p͢a̕ge,̷ in͢ o̡rd́e͟r̸ ͠t͏o͢ ̧l̵e͞a̢ŗņ ́a ͢bit̛ a̸bo͝ut̸ ̵m͏e͜, ͝correct? I'́m afraid͞ ̶ther̵e̵ ̴i҉s̢ no͝t̡ ̸a full s̛tor͝y͠ to t͢ell̵ ̛w͝h͠i̡c͢h̡ ̷you͝r͜ ́m͠or͡ţal ͡m̸i̴nd̨s͢ co͢uld ̴compr̶ehe͘ņd҉-̶ som͡e of th̀e̸ th͢ings̸ ̛I͡ wis͝h ̕to ̧te̡l͘l ̵yo͜u do ͠no͝t͏ ha͞ve̵ word͟s͢ ͟in͝ ͠y͏our̢ humán͘ ̕languag̷e͜s.͘ ̷ ҉Th̸e̶ f̸irs̷t ͡tḩín҉g̕ ̀you͏ ̡wis̛h to knoẁ, ̵pe̡r͘ha̷ps,̵ ͝is̸ what ́e̡x͜ac̀tl͏ỳ ̢I͘ ąm҉.҉ Well,̢ ̛my͠ go͢o̵d́ ̀re͞áder̛s̸,̷ h͏e͏re i͘s th͘e si͢mp̶l̀e ̨e͢xp̶l͠ąn͡ati͢on. ͢T̷he ̷'too̷ ͠lo͜n̕g̴,͟ ͜di̶ḑn'̴t̀ ̢r͟ead͘', i͏f you ͢will̷. I ̡am t̴he ̡l̨eftov͜e̴rś ̀f́rom̶ ͘Arc̡eus' ̢c̛re͘a̴t͢iǫn ́o͞f t҉h̢e w͏ór̀l҉d̛. T͠h̀a͝t͡ i̷s̕ r҉eal͡ly̴ all ̡y͢o͡ù ͏ne͠e̢d́ ̵t̴o͝ ̡k͟n͠ow,̀ ̡b̨u͝t͠ f̷or ̶th͟ose ͝w̴ho̸ ̷p͠re̕fer ̡a ̢m̵ore ͠d͡et̢a̧il̸ed ̕b̸a̷ck͠st͢o͞ry͞, ́I su͜p͜pós̛ę ̀I͡ ̡c̀an ̢try to̧ ͠e͢x̸p̷l̷a͝in̢ ho̵w I ̢c̨a҉m͝e ͟t͠o͢ ͡b̛e.̸ ̶A̛r͟ce͏us͢,͘ ̵whi͜le͠ po͝w̡er͢fưl,̷ ̀is ńot ̷an̛ ͘endl̛ess̕ ͏węll of ͡p͟ow̵eŕ. ̴D̵ųrín̸g̸ c̕rea̕t͏i͡o͟n͟ ̢o͘f̡ the ͜w̡o̕rl̛d,͞ som̢e crea͜t̴io͡ns h́ad ͡tǫ ̨b̷é ̨a̛b̧an҉d͝o͜n͢èd.̨ A̶ f͜e̶w spe͠ci͝e̵s͘ ͜we̶re̢ ͠o̡nly̨ ̷h̀alf͢ b̧u͘i̷lt,̢ ̀th͢eir͡ ̕e͠ssȩnce pla̵ced i̡n ̵t̨he ͏D̸ist̴oŕt̷ion World̕ for̀ ̡sa҉fe keepi̛ng. ͠D͝ue to͡ ̕t̨h̕e ̷na̷t͘ure of̧ ̸s̢om̕e of͘ ͢t͡h͠e͏ C̛i͢nnabar̛ ̢L͏a̕b͞ ex͟perimen̛t̡s̶, ͢ho͠ẃe͞ver, the ̀b̶arrier͟ ͟b̶et̸w̡ee͏n the̛ ͡h̢um͢an ͠wor͘l̡d a̛ņd ̷revęrsé wo͜r҉ld͘ ̵gre͜w ͢tḩi͢n͞. This ͟is ͞h͜ow̕ I,͡ ̢ơne o͠f͡ ͘t̸hese ͢a҉b̵a̧ndone͟d҉ cr͝ea̶ţi̵o͟ns̶, cam̴e͞ to͞ ͝e̴nter ͠yo̵ur̷ w̢or̡ld͡. ̨I h̵ope ̵t͞h̸at ͟s̛at̨i̵atès̸ ̢y̷o̢ur ̶c͠uri͝osit҉y͞ f̴oŕ th̵e ͞ti̛me ͢b͞eing̶. ̶I ̧s̶usp҉e̢c̡t͏ ̶so͟m͜e̷ o̕f ̧y͝óu҉ ̡w͜o̢u͟l͠d̡ ҉l̶i̴ke t̢ó k̡n͡ow̷ ͘ḿy͢ age an̵d̵ ͞g͟ender͢? ̸Wel̸l̢,̧ ̕t̨ha͝t i͟s ̶a͢ d͝i͜f̷f͝ic̡u̕lt one ͜to̴ ͟pu͞t ̡t̸oget҉her̷.͞ ̵I s̛u̵p͢p͞oşe,҉ ̛t͘e̡c̷h͏nic͟a͡ll͡y͟, ̛I have e͡xi͢s̕te̶d sįnc̕e̵ ̸ap҉pr͢ox̕im͟ąt́el͠y ̕t̢he ̵cr̨ea̢t͢io͡ń ͜of t͜h͏è ̷D͏i̕s̵to͝rtio͟n͢ Wo̕rĺd̀, ̀or ͡pe҉rh͘a̡p̷s shor͘t͏l̕y ̵b͏éfor̷é. I͟t̶ i̷s ̷not͢ ̨a͘s ͘i̶f̡ ́leng͢t͡h̵ ҉o͘f̢ ĺi͢f̕e͝ i͟s a ̧c͜onc͝ept̷ w͜h͡ich͝ aff͠ec̵ts me̸, ̢a̸s súch t̶hi̡ngs ͠a͏s̸ ̴a͢g͏i̷ng̕ ̶we҉r̢e n̴ot ͟a҉d̸déd ̕be҉f͘o̶re Į ͏was̸ ͘dísca͢r͏de͢d. Ala̷s,͟ gen̢d͠er ͢is a̛l͏s͠o̕ one ͜o̕f ͏th̵e ̧ţh̶ing҉s͢ Ar̷ceus̛ ͟f̛ail҉ed t̡o̴ c͢o͢mp͠l̷e͢te du͜r͡iǹg ̸my͡ ̧cre̸at͠ion͡. ̛I͟ s͘up͘p̡òs̕é,͜ in͡ me̡n͞ta͏li̡ty̛,͞ I w̨oul̢d͟ ̕l̛e̷a͢n mor̕e to̧ẁa̛r҉ds wh̶at ̸you͠ c̛aĺl͢ 'm̨ale̸'͠.͜ ͝ ̀A̵s ͏for҉ my ́ap͢p͠ea͘r͢an͝c̵e, ̵y͜ou͠ s̷h̴all͜ ҉s̷ȩe m͜e i̡n̢ s͜èv̕er̢al d̴i̷ffe͝re̷n̢t ̢f̶o҉r̛m͡s̴.́ M̢y ͢unf͜i̕n̢i̴sh̸ed͠ ́n͠a̶ţur̵é ͠does not́ ͞le͜n̢d͘ ̴me͏ a 'true͠'͟ f̕or̕m,̢ a̷t ͢l͜e҉a͡st̀ ͝no̷t̢ ̢one ̨a҉r͢ou҉nd w̸h̡ich͡ m̀ǫst h͢um҉a̧nś w̶o͏uld̵ be c̸om͞forţab͝l̛e, so͏ ̴Í ͠must i̸mprov͞is̴e̛ ̴w̸h̀en͞ Ì çan. I ͏wiļl n̵ot̡ ̛bo̶re̸ ̡y͞ơu̷ ͡by li̷sti̴ņg͡ t͝hem ̴al̢l,͡ ̨how̡e̴v̷er͟.́ ͞I'm ͟sure̷ ̢y͝o҉u͢ wi͢ll ̢lea͢rn͡ ̸them ̢i͠f̶ ̷eve͠r̛ we̡ ̶s͞h͡o͏u͟l͞d̸ mee͞t.̕ ͟ My a̕b͜i̵l͜iti̷e̷s? I̴ ̴súp͢po͟se th̵ey ́c͟ou̧ld ͏b́e͞ ҉c̸al̡le̵d th̶a̧t.̴ A̧si̴d͝e from my rȩgu̧lar 'move̴s̛',̀ ̷whi̷ch̛ rea͘l҉ĺý ̷are̵ ju͏st ̧piec̢e͟d͏ ̡t́og̸e͜th̛er̢ fr̶o҉m ̶scrap̢s͡ of ͡k͘n̨o̶w͞l̴e͜d҉ge I ̷foun͘d̸ a͞r͏ơund ҉t͟ḩe͝ D́i̛s͏t͜ơrtio̡n͘ ̢World̵,͢ I̛ aḿ a̶l̵só ͠c҉a̷pabl̶e o͞f ҉a̧bso͘rb̷i̶ng t̀he in̷fo̕r͠ma̕tiòn̕ fr̨ơm̷ ҉a͠ny o͟f ͏the͠ ̕T͟echni̷cal͜ Mac͠hi̧nes͢ tha̶t̵ humans͢ ̡úsè o͝n t̷h̸ei̴r ͝P͜ok̷e̶m̢on.̀ An͠o̧t͝h͢ęr a͢b҉il̀i̛t҉y ̷of͘ m͡i͏nè,͏ ̡w̢hile͞ ̴I am̨ not al̨w̴a̢y͢s̴ com͢f̕orta͢blȩ ̵u̴s͞i̶n̵g͡ ̶i̶t͏, is t͏o͢ c͢hann̸el m͜ý i͜nco̷m͏p͞let͏en͘e̢ss in͜ ͏s͠uch ͠a w̵ay t̵ha̶t͘ ͞i̧t ̴assault̛s͟ t͢h̢e m͏ind͝s҉-͡ an̕d̀ so̷me̕tim̧es bo̡d̕ies- o͜f̴ ͝my ͢foes.̸ I ͜do b͡eli͢ev̸e͠ t͞h͝is̛ should͘ ́cover all̨ of t̵h͡e͟ th͏i҉ng̡s y̛ou ́wis҉h͢ ̨t͘o, or ̛req͡uiré ͞t́o k̕n̢o͜w ͢ab͏o̴ưt me͞?̷ ͞I͜f ̵n̛o̢t͠,͡ śimp͠ly̢ ask͞ ҉a͠ que̕sti̧o͜n ͠of ҉m͠e̵ ̴w҉it͘hi̷n the ̶pa͘ge̴ c͝o̕mm͡en͠t͢s ̧bel̸ǫw,͜ a̸n͞d̷ I ͝w̢i̸lĺ mak͏e̢ ͝sưre t̕o͝ ̢a͟dd͜r͟e͏ss̨ ͜yoųr i̡nq̡ui͏rý ̴a̷s͟ ̴s͏o͏on ̕as͡ I̡ ̛am ̡able.҉ ̢Good͘ ͢ḑąy.̧ Category:Characters Category:Pokémon